


Betting is Bad for Your Sanity

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loses a bet to Chad and really doesn’t like the price he has to pay.  But Jensen comes and helps so everything’s good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting is Bad for Your Sanity

Jared sat in front of the mirror in his bedroom; tears were most definitely not trying to escape his eyes. Looking around at what two days worth of shopping and five hundred dollars later had got him; white dress with white lace shawl, check, white pumps, check, special strapless bra and underwear check, makeup, check. He had everything he needed to do what he had been told to do but no idea how to do it.

He wanted to slam his head into the dresser in front of him. How could he have been so stupid? Every time he bet Chad he lost. He knew it and yet somehow Chad always suckered him into another one. Looking in the mirror told him he didn’t have a chance in hell of pulling this off. . .then he’d just owe Chad something more or, god help him, worse.

+++++  
“I bet you can’t ask Sandy to move up here with you,” Chad had challenged him. ‘What makes you think I haven’t?’ was on the tip of his tongue when Chad’s fiancé, Kenzie, spoke up.

“No, he has to ask her to marry him.”

Jared was a laid back kind of guy but never had he wanted to strangle a woman more. ‘Cause somehow he just knew what was going to happen.

“No, way. Kenzie, my love. Jared and Sandy have their 'arrangement' and it works for them.” Chad looked at Jared while he spoke.

Jared nodded.

“But even if he wanted to, Sandy wouldn’t agree, so he doesn’t ask.”

Jared had started to nod again. Wait, what? He looked at Chad who gave him a small smile and a shrug. “It’s true, isn’t it? You’ve wanted to ask her for a year now. And yet here you sit, no Sandy.”

Well, he couldn’t deny that he had wanted to ask Sandy to be his wife, since he had talked with Chad about it, in confidence. He gave his friend a glare.

“Fine Jared, glare at me if you’d like but I dare you to ask her. See what she says.”

Jared hadn’t out right said no so Chad had taken it that he had accepted the thing. So that was how he had ended up here. He had actually been planning on asking Sandy to marry him, so he kind of used Chad’s dare as a push to do it. As he sat at dinner with her a month later, ring in his pocket, he found himself asking if this is what he really wanted to do. He had changed his mind, and the relief when he did was quickly followed by guilt. Why would he feel like he had just side stepped an accident? He loved Sandy and she loved him but. . . it was more like a friendship kind of love, he concluded after a few of days of contemplation.

He hadn’t had to tell Chad; the man had just known by looking at Jared that he hadn’t done it. Jared looked at the ground and missed the fond smile that Chad gave him.

“Now it’s time for fun.”

“No, I’m not in the mood for your kind of fun.”

“Come on Jare. It’ll be a challenge to your acting ability, I promise.”

“What? I have to act happy?” Jared snapped out and Chad held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry,” Jared mumbled in apology.

“If this isn’t a total blast, then you get to tell me to do whatever you want and I will.” Chad was, unfortunately, a good negotiator.

“Let me get this right,” Jared looked closely at Chad, looking for some sign of a trick. “If I don’t enjoy this dare of yours, then I get to tell you to do something, anything, and you’ll do it?” When Chad nodded Jared snorted. “You got it.”

“But, you’ve got to really try to do this. If you don’t, I get to pick something else for you to do. You up for it?”

“Bring it on.”

+++++

So, that was how he ended up here. Honestly Jared was confused, why would Chad gave him this challenge when it was obvious that he was going to win? Shopping had been hell (not to mention embarrassing) but he had agreed to really try. So he was really trying. He looked in the mirror and then just shook his head and lay it down in his arms.

Someone came in the door, and by the way Sadie and Harley were acting, it had to be Jensen. Oh, god, Jensen. Jared turned and pulled the bedspread from where it was crumpled on the floor. Standing he flipped it over the stuff on the bed, covering the dress and assorted garments but he couldn’t do anything about the makeup before Jensen walked in the door.

Jen looked at the crooked bedspread with a small smile as if he knew what was under it and then he looked at Jared. Suddenly, the smile dropped and Jensen became quite serious. “What’s wrong?”

Jared tried for confused, but he was afraid he missed it by a bit. “What do you mean?”

“Chad’s girl. . . Kenzie called me and said Chad had dared you to do something stupid and that you agreed to it.”

“Really, Jen? Don’t you think I learned after the last time?”

“Jay, with Chad you never seem to learn.”

Jared couldn’t help but agree. “But, I’ve got him dead to rights if I can only do this thing.”

“She told me what it was, too, Jared. Let me see if I can quote her quoting Chad,” Jensen cleared his throat and went into a fairly good impression of Kenzie. “You have to ‘pass as a woman, go to a bar and get some guy to buy you a drink, photos required of you in drag.’ Am I right?”

When Jared failed to disagree, Jensen shook his head at Jared.

“And you promised that you would try your best. So,” Jensen looked around before walking to the closet. “What were you thinking of wearing? ‘Cause, dude, I gotta tell you,” he pulled out Jared’s favorite shirt, a faded green button-down that was kind of gnawed on at the bottom, “this? Ain’t gonna work.” Hey, his dogs loved him what could he say.

He knew that what he had wouldn't work that was why he had gone shopping, for all of his worthless junk. Nodding, Jared reluctantly lifted the blanket off of the stuff on the bed.

“Now, this is what I’m talking about.” Jensen lifted the dress. “Strapless? Won’t that just make your shoulders look even bigger?” Jared shook his head and Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Show me.”

Deciding that it didn’t matter how much more he was going to be humiliated, Jared grabbed the dress and all the stuff and headed for the bathroom. Jen seemed to know that he needed some privacy in order to try and do this, if his decision to not follow Jared was any indication.

He hung the dress up on the shower curtain rod and stripped. He had found this wonderful person, Ms. Divine on the internet and had been lucky, as she was in Vancouver. So he contacted her. Apparently a lot of transgender and transsexuals went to her for advice. She had pointed him in the right direction to find the things he would need to pull this off and a few other suggestions. Her parting comment had been about how he needed to make sure to wax and shave. He had gotten the waxing done but he still needed to shave his face and his pits.

Now he felt like a complete idiot as he slid into his ‘underwear’. It was called a Hide-Away Gaff and he tucked his cock into the front pouch before tightening the thing down so that he looked fairly smooth. He had decided against the suggested padded panties since he had kinda a bubble butt anyway; at least that’s what Sandy had always told him. Looking down at his lack of ‘hips’ he thought maybe he had made a mistake.

He dug around in a bag on the floor until he came up with his ‘cleavage creator’ and he wrestled with the damn torture device. It pushed his skin and muscles up so that if he looked down he saw some unnatural bulges that didn’t resemble anything approaching cleavage to him. But Ms. Divine had shown him that with a couple of silicone inserts in a real bra it looked good. So he grabbed the inserts and the strapless bra out of the bag.

Next was the actual outfit. Slipping the dress over his head, he moved a bit as it fell, doing a kind of shimmy to get it to slide down. Tying the white leather choker around his neck he felt the silver star that dangled from it hit his chest. Ms. Divine had assured him that it hid his Adams apple and also directed the eye down to the cleavage.

Now he regretted the lack of a full length mirror in the bathroom, something that he had never thought would be a problem. Sliding into the pumps, he tried to get into character. He needed to be a woman, a really tall, slightly hairy woman, but a woman.

He had been working on her for the past couple of days as he had been shopping and doing everything else he normally did. Her name was Michelle. She was up visiting from Texas, so she could have his twang. Her sister had gotten married and Michelle had decided to have one last night on the town before heading back home. She wasn’t used to dressing up quite so nice, but she knew how to move. Jared let Michelle slide over him, like he had slid the dress on.

‘She’ opened the bathroom door and grabbed the shawl off the counter before looping it over her arms. Watching for Jen’s reaction, ‘Michelle’ strolled out, hips swaying with assistance from the pumps that she wore, and did a little catwalk turn for him.

“Dude,” Jensen finally said, awe or something in his voice.

Jared dropped ‘Michelle’ and grinned at his best friend. “Dude, like ‘that’s fugly dude?’ Or what?”

“You, you. . .” Jensen couldn’t talk while he looked him over from head to toe.

The dress was strapless but it had a thin spaghetti type strap that went across Jared’s left shoulder and the cleavage seemed to throw Jensen off. Jared stood as Jen’s eyes traced him from top to bottom. Unknowing that the way the dress was cut, had his legs looking like they went on forever, which they actually kinda did anyway but the damn slit up the side with thin pieces of material crossing in making a kind of ladder up to his hip didn’t help.

“That bad?” Jared asked a little sad; he really had tried his hardest.

Jensen shook his head. “No, you’re gorgeous.” Jared scrubbed at his five-o’clock shadow. “We need to get rid of that and your underarm hair. ‘t’s a good thing you’ll have time to grow it out before your next ‘love’ scene.” Jensen looked him over again. “Your legs. . .” he seemed to be unable to stop staring, “the hair?” Then he noticed something else. “Man, where’s your cock?”

“Waxed,” Jared answered the questions in order and then patted his flat front. “It’s here.”

Nodding even though he obviously couldn’t see any evidence of what Jared had said, Jensen pushed him back to the bathroom with orders to get into his boxers and come back out. Jared rolled his eyes and headed off to the bathroom, but a thought occurred to him when he got there as he turned and looked at Jen.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping me with this?”

Jen just gave him a small smile as a reply and Jared shook his head as he shut the door. Stripping took a few moments, much quicker than getting dressed. Hanging the dress back up, Jared looked at it critically, wondering what Jen saw that had given him that expression of awe. Jared had tried the dress on, without all the undergarments just to make sure it would work and it had fit. He had thought that maybe he looked good in it, but not _that_ good.

He walked back out in his boxers and found Jen going through the makeup on the dresser. “Most of this ‘ll work. Why didn’t you just ask Shannon from make up to help you?” Jensen asked.

Jared had wanted to do it on his own. “That’d be cheating.” And Jensen just shook his head at him.

“Asking for help isn’t cheating, idiot.” Looking around he asked, “You got razors? Gell?” Jensen got a nod to both questions. “Then let’s do this.” He grabbed Jared and dragged him back to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. “Top down,” he murmured to himself as he grabbed the unopened package of razors and the new can of shaving gel. Jared wasn’t even sure what he meant until Jensen was spreading the gel on his face.

“Jen, I’m not helpless. I can shave myself.”

“I’ve seen you shave, you miss more than you get, I swear.” He was standing between Jared’s legs and had tilted his head up for easier access. Jared huffed and his lower lip came out in a slight pout. Jensen thumbed it playfully. “Keep that up and I’ll end up cutting you because you distracted me.”

Jared ran the sentence over and over in his head, frowning a little. Then he broke out in a huge smile just as Jensen pulled the razor down his cheek. Jen moved it back before he cut Jared but it was a close thing. “What?”

 _I distract you,_ Jared thought but didn’t say. Looking into Jensen’s green eyes he just shook his head.

“I almost cut you. Don’t move,” Jensen ordered.

So Jared watched Jensen’s face as he shaved him. Except when Jen moved his head he kept his eyes on him. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to just look at Jen’s face without feeling self-conscious. Sure, as Sam he got to look at Dean all the time but it wasn’t the same. Now it was only Jen and Jared, and as Jared stared at Jensen’s lower lip, a thought ran through his mind that surprised him. He wondered what it would be like to kiss that lip, those lips.

Jared jerked back unconsciously and Jensen stopped again. “What is it? I’ve almost got your face done, then we can move on.”

Move on? Jensen wanted to shave the rest of him? Jared’s eyebrows rose. “Dude, Jen. Man, you don’t have to do that. . .I’ll get it.”

“Once again, I’ve seen you shave. Just let me do this, please?” When Jensen asked him for anything he was helpless to say no, as always. He nodded his consent as he didn’t trust his voice not to betray how much this meant to him. He swallowed and his Adams apple bobbed as he put a strangle hold on his emotions. There was no fucking way he was going to cry because Jensen wanted to shave him. No fucking way.

Jensen went back to dragging the razor across his cheeks, pushing him here and there. When he was satisfied he moved to Jared’s right arm. He pulled it out and examined it, looking in confusion at Jared.

“Waxed those too,” Jared admitted.

“When you go all out, you go all out. Why not?” Jen motioned to his underarms and Jared gave a sheepish smile. “What?” Jensen asked.

“Ummm she said it hurt more and she would have to do it a few times ‘cause the hair is so long. So. . .I just decided to shave it. Tina, the girl who did the waxing said that it would work.” Jared tried to justify his wimping out on getting it done.

Jensen shrugged. “Well, hairy armpit boy, let’s get you shaved then.”

Four razors and three cuts later (all three because Jared jumped), Jensen finished. Jared meanwhile had been thinking, and thinking about Jensen and him, about kissing, about Sandy and how he had never been this comfortable with another person in his life, including her.

One of those thoughts included how thankful Jared was that he had gotten his legs waxed. If Jensen had gotten down between his legs to shave him, Jared was pretty sure he would have noticed the erection that would have been staring him in the face, covered by boxers or not. As it was he had managed to keep it under control, or at least hidden.

Jensen looked at his watch and Jared felt instantly guilty. “Jen, thanks a lot for all your help but you don’t have to stay.”

“Idiot,” was all Jen said while he headed back into the bedroom. “You had to pick white?” Jared gave a sheepish grin.

“Looked good on me, at least I thought so.”

“Oh, it does,” Jensen agreed. “Get dressed, then we’ll do your makeup and hair.”

Jared decided that arguing that he could do it wouldn’t get anywhere now, just like it hadn’t before, so he went and got dressed, again. Getting back in the room, Jared saw that Jen had a curling iron plugged in. Where the hell. . .? Then Jared decided it had to be one of Sandy’s.

“Over here hairless boy,” Jen teased and he got Jared sitting down in front of him.

“You’ve been spending too much time as Dean, clearly.”

“Why?”

“You’re normally not quite this much of a smartass,” Jared said with a smile and Jensen gave him a laugh.

“Whatever,” Jen said and got to business. Jen began applying his makeup. Base, powder, blush, bit more powder, Jen was meticulous. Then he put on the eye shadow, a kind of bluish green, Jared thought with some browns and a cream color. Jared got to stare into Jen’s eyes as he put the makeup on. He was losing control of his feelings and he wasn’t sure what to do, so he sat and looked at Jen as he carefully blended things, his tongue caught between his teeth, and tried not to think.

Jensen tilted his head one way and then another. Then he picked up the eyeliner. Jared trusted that Jen would never hurt him, so he just did as directed, looked up, looked down, right and left then he got to look right at Jen and those eyes that were always happy to see him. Green and those lashes, and that mouth that was so close that all he needed to do is lean in. . .

And then Jared kissed Jensen. It was a dry buss that changed without him meaning to into something if different. Jen was frozen for a moment and wasn’t responding. So, Jared was pulling back when a hand came up and tangled in his hair, he tilted his head and found out just how good a kisser Jensen was.

Knowing your best friend was gay was one thing, taking advantage of it was something else entirely and Jared wasn’t about to take advantage of Jensen. Jared pulled back from what had been the best kiss of his entire life.

“Sorry, Jen.” _Sorry, I took advantage of you. Sorry, I didn’t want to stop kissing you. Sorry, I want to fuck you into tomorrow but I can’t._ Jared wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but Jensen just pulled back. His eyes shuttered.

“Hair, you big pansy. We need to get your hair done.” Jensen moved away from him and Jared found that it almost physically hurt. Jen turned and picked up the curling iron and a brush.

“Jen,” Jared tried to explain.

“Let it go, Jay.” The underlying pain in Jensen’s voice stopped him from trying to go on.

“’kay” Jared acquiesced reluctantly. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“What? The hair and makeup? I did my own for ages, especially after the one time on Days when the poor new girl made me look undead.”

Jared laughed.

“No it’s true. . .” and Jensen launched into a story that he had told, oh probably a hundred times, fifty of those with Jared within hearing distance. Jared just listened, laughing in the appropriate places while Jen did things around his head with the curling iron and then some hairspray.

“I never knew you did your own after that.” Jared said as Jen finished the story and with his hair. Jensen just stood him up and turned him to face the mirror. Jared stared and ‘Michelle’ looked back at him. “Jensen,” Jared voice was full of awe now.

“You fix up right purtty there marm.” Jen drawled out playfuly.

“Why thank you sir,” ‘Michelle’ purred back.

“Pictures, then it’s time to go out.”

Jared stood up and ‘Michelle’ sashayed out of the room.

Jensen watched him, eyes narrowed as if he knew Jared had changed.

Jared quickly ducked back into the room. “Harley and Sadie,” was all he said.

“I’ll go distract the dogs, so you don’t get paw prints on that dress.” Jensen grasped the problem immediately. Jared just nodded as Jen left. After a moment, he heard, “Jay, it’s safe now.”

Jared couldn’t get back into ‘Michelle’s’ head so he settled for just walking down the hall. Jen had dug out the digital camera. He was pointing it in Jared’s direction when he set it down. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Jared asked.

“It’s like you fell out of character or something.”

Jared nodded. “You can tell?”

“Hell yes. You wanna talk about ‘her’?” They sometimes did this when they were playing Sam and Dean. One of them would fall out of character and then the other one would talk them back into it. But you had to know the character first.

So Jared moved to sit on the edge of the couch and Jen stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. He tossed a clean towel on the hair covered thing and then let Jared sit. Jared perched on the edge unsure what to do with his legs, he slid them kind of sideways, ankles together, and started telling Jensen about Michelle.

Half an hour later Jensen had ‘Michelle’ posing against one of Jared’s walls. Then he showed the pics to Jared. As long as his enormous paws were wrapped in the shawl or just hidden from view, he thought that he might just pull this off.

Jen slipped away as Jared stared at the pictures of ‘Michelle’, returning in a suit maybe ten minutes later. Jared shook his head. “Jen you don’t have to.”

“I know that Jay. But I want to.”

“’kay,” Jared murmured without argument.

“Shall we go, my lady?” Jen held his arm out to Jared. Getting a look at the both of them together in the entryway mirror made him gasp. Jen was, as always, just downright handsome and Jared was. . .well he was ‘Michelle’.

Brown hair fell in loose curls around his head, it looked artless but he knew how long Jen had worked on it. His eyes were a surprisingly deep green. Somehow Jen had managed to bring out the green in his hazel eyes with the eye shadow, or maybe it was the black eyeliner that made them stand out so much. He was too tall to be a woman, and for that reason alone he had decided that no matter what he did, he’d still win this stupid thing. However, looking in the mirror he considered that he might have made a mistake. Jen was a genius.

He turned and looked at how he looked from the side. Lifting his neck he made sure the choker was doing its job. “You look beautiful.” Jensen stepped up and straightened the choker and patting Jared’s chest where the pendent hung. “Sexy and beautiful.”

“Thanks to you.” Jared noticed that Jensen had got his boots on, so now they were close to the same height. Jared sighed and slouched. “Too tall.”

Jen ran his hand down Jared’s back and Jared straightened up in reaction. “I’ve dated taller.” Jensen told him. “You know, back when I still dated women.”

“Name one.”

“Natalia.” Jen snapped out.

“The model? God man, she was one of the reasons I was sure you were straight: those legs, that ass.”

Jensen gave Jared a grin. “That’s what you were supposed to think, hell that’s what everyone is supposed to think.” Jensen’s grin ended with a sad little smile. Jared threw his arm around his best friend. As far as he knew, Jared was the only one of their friends he had told that he was gay. Jensen’s family knew, of course. It still meant a lot that Jen felt he could share something like that with him. He really was his best friend.

“About Natalia. . . I met her, remember we stood back to back and barefooted I beat her by two inches,” Jared said.

Jensen shrugged. “But Natalia in her heels beat you in your boots and those things,” Jen pointed at Jared’s pumps, “aren’t that much taller than your boots.” Jared had to concede the point. “So,” Jensen continued. “Stand up tall, you’re beautiful ‘Michelle’.” And he patted ‘her’ on the ass.

“Fine, let’s go.” No matter what Jensen said later he had not been pouting when they left.

Jensen drove and they ended up at Bukowski's Bar & Bistro and damn if everyone’s head didn’t turn as they came in. Jen was usually the center of attention when they were out together. At least until Jared opened his mouth and tried entertaining people. But this time, they both had their fair share of attention and Jared got more than a few passing glances from the men and couple of looks from the women.

Jen led him upstairs to the casual sitting area and over to a plush red velvet sofa. Jared slipped his shoes off and curled up on the couch, throwing the shawl over his legs to try to retain the illusion of modesty. Jen ordered them a couple of glasses of a wonderful wine; chardonnay he thought as he took a sip.

A couple came up the stairs and stood for a moment at the top. Jared recognized the type. Tourists, probably want their picture taken with the famous Mr. Ackles. The couple edged closer. The woman finally noticed that they were being watched, and then poking her man in the side, she walked up to ‘Michelle’.

“Uh. . .sorry to disturb you but me and the jerk there,” she motioned back towards her man, “have a bet. He says you’re Natalia Bush but I don’t think so. I think you’re just some girl.” The woman turned and glared at the guy she was with.

Jensen spoke up and politely informed her that no, ‘Michelle’ wasn’t Natalia but a friend from home.

The guy finally spoke up. “You’re Jensen Ackles; that’s why I thought she must be Natalia, ‘cause, man, you know how to pick them.” He gave an appreciative glance at ‘Michelle’ and added. “Sorry to have bothered you both.” He dragged his girlfriend or whatever she was away from Jen who had just signed a napkin for her.

Jensen gave him a smug grin as ‘Michelle’ took a sip of the wine. “Errr.. thanks,” ‘Michelle’ whispered to Jen.

“For?”

“For not letting me talk, I would have blown it.”

“Your crappy manly voice would have blown it,” Jensen teased.

“Dude, I can’t believe that guy thought I was Natalia.” Jared looked down at himself.

“You’re just as pretty,” Jen said and reached out and took one of ‘Michelle’s’ hand in his. Jared blushed. He blushed so hard that his ears were burning.

Jen stood and tugged ‘Michelle’ up. “Come on, you’ve done what you were challenged to.”

“Yeah, except for one thing.” ‘Michelle’ slipped away and Jared grabbed Jensen and pushed him into a secluded corner. With the couple leaving there wasn’t anyone else on this level, except them. “I was promised I would enjoy this, and all I have been able to think about is kissing you again. Not fun, not when I know I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Jensen lifted his chin in challenge.

“Jen,” Jared whined. “Don’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jensen reached up and wrapped his hands around the back of Jared neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This one was a touch of the lips then Jared pulled back and examined Jensen, looking for what he didn’t know. “Stop thinking and just kiss me,” Jen said.

Then it was wet and hot, tongues sliding, teeth biting, hair pulling oh god oh godohgod kissing. Jared became aware of what he was doing when he had shoved Jensen up against the wall and his head thumped.

“May. . .be,” he cleared his throat and tried again. “Maybe we should go.”

Jen looked as debauched as he felt. “Sorry Jen,” Jared tried to straighten his shirt out.

“Leave it Jay,” he took his hand. “Let’s go. But you may want to. . .” Jen looked down, Jared did too and oh lord his ‘boobs’ were crooked. Jared readjusted himself and as soon as Jensen pronounced him good, he slid back into his ‘Michelle’ role for just a little bit. As Jen pushed the door open they were accosted by at least three photographers. What the fuck?

Jared wouldn’t have had a problem with them but ‘Michelle’ did. Jensen stepped in front of him and answered a couple of questions and said that this was just a friend from home and they were just seeing the sights. Jen was unfailingly polite but he managed to extract them without too many more pictures being taken.

There was silence in the car. Both of them knew what damage a photo could do. Jared finally said, “What if?”

“They won’t.”

“But,” Jared couldn’t help but worry.

“But nothing Jay. Trust me. Just trust me.”

Jared nodded and sat back. Suddenly the price for losing the bet skyrocketed. If they figured out 'Michelle' was Jared. Shit, they would out both of them, never mind that he wasn’t gay. His gaze slid across the car to where Jen was driving. Or was he? He wondered as he stared at Jensen. They might lose their jobs, they might cancel Supernatural and it would be his fault.

Jensen drove around the block and made sure that there weren’t any photographers hiding in wait when they got to Jared’s house. Jared didn’t really get it. They were never accosted by the press anyway, when they went out. It was one of the things they loved about Vancouver. Why the hell had there been photographers there tonight of all nights? Had someone said something about Jen being with this large woman who might be his co-star in drag? Jared worried at his lip with his teeth.

Jen came around and opened his door. Being a girl around Jensen had some perks it seemed. He was helped out and Jen strolled to the door with his arm tucked into Jared’s. He could hear Harley and Sadie going off. Needing to take them out, Jared unlocked the door and turned the doorknob and Jensen stopped him from opening it.

“Listen dude. That isn’t their normal bark.”

Jared stopped. He had been so intent on letting them out, he hadn’t listened to their bark but obviously Jen had. He made eye contact with Jensen. He wasn’t going to leave his dogs, maybe Jen would call for help while he went in. The look he got from Jensen made it clear he wasn’t going anywhere. Jared motioned him to call and all he got was a shake of a head. Fine.

Motioning one…two…three Jared burst in the door with Jen hot on his heels. Sadie came tearing in barking like mad and then she ran back out again. He could hear Harley growling down the hall.

“Whoever you are, we called the cops.” Jared called out. There was a loud yelp and then Jared was dashing down the hall after his dog. “Jay, wait.” Jensen tried to grab his dress. Running after him he stopped suddenly as Jared crouched and picked up something. Turning, he saw it was Harley.

“Jen. . .” Jared’s face said it all.

I’m not sure this is where you wanted me to go hon but that’s where I went. *grins*

 

“Give him here, man. Maybe if we get him to the vet.”

Jared looked down at his dog, a tear ran down his face, leaving a trail in the makeup. He handed Harley to Jensen and just stood there looking lost. Harley had been stabbed and he didn't know what to do. Blood from Harley's wound was staining his dress.

“I’ll take him, you change and clean up and meet me there. I’ll call. . .I’ll call someone to come and take care of Sadie.”

Jared’s mouth opened as if in protest.

“Jay, you look like something out of a horror movie.” Jensen pointed out as Jared started to argue. “I’ll see you there,” Jen got the door open and Jared stood there and watched as Jen got in his car with Harley, his Harley and drove away.

Right, what had Jen said? Clean up and meet him there. He was walking back down the hall avoiding looking at the blood on the floor and he turned the handle on his bedroom door. Suddenly Sadie was at his side, growling. That meant. . . that meant the bastard that had stabbed Harley was still there. Placing a hand on Sadie’s collar, Jared threw open the door.

His bedroom window was wide open and he could hear someone running down the sidewalk. “Better run you bastard, ‘cause if I ever catch you. . .” Jared stopped yelling as his neighbors’ lights came on. Remembering exactly what he looked like he pulled his head back in and slammed the window shut, making sure it was locked.

Pulling the curtains closed he dropped his once beautiful dress to the floor. Splashed with Harley’s blood it wasn’t like he was going to wear it again. He kicked it away from him. Dropping the rest of his stuff on the floor he headed for the bathroom and the shower.

Ten minutes later he was good to go except for the eyeliner. He had wiped, washed, scrubbed, and it was still there. Finally he just gave up and cleaned it up so that it was just lining his eyes again. Grabbing clothes and throwing them on, he heard someone knocking.

Sadie was standing at the door tail wagging so Jared knew that she knew who was on the other side. But Jared didn’t. “Who is it?”

“Tom, Jay. Jensen called me, knew I was in town. Said you. . .” he stopped as Jared threw the door open and dragged him in.

“I gotta. . .I gotta. . .”Jared was past panic and into paranoia.

“You got to go. I’ll watch Sadie until you get back. I’ll lock up and keep an eye on things. Breathe, Jared.” Tom’s soothing voice calmed him back into a semblance of sanity.

“You be good girl,” Jared hugged his dog who whined at him. “Tom’ll watch you. Harley will be fine.” Jared’s voice broke and he buried his face in Sadie’s neck for a moment and let a few tears fall. Sadie pulled back and licked his face, as if she understood.

Standing up he was face to face with Tom Welling, whom was holding out his keys. “My car is behind yours. Jen said he was taking him to the emergency vet on 4th, he said you’d know it.”

“Thanks, I don’t know what. . .”

“Go.”

And Jared went. After breaking the speed limit and running at least two red lights, Jared parked and then ran inside. Jen was sitting in the waiting room. Jared looked at him, hope shining in his eyes. Jen gave him a sad half smile and walked over to him.

“Is he. . .?” Jared couldn’t say the word ‘dead’.

“No, no. Dude, no.” Jen made a motion to touch Jared and he was engulfed in his large arms. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck and let some tears fall. Jensen just wrapped his arms around his friend and let him cry. Jared finally collected himself and pulled back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and dashed his remaining tears away.

Jen led him over to some tissues. “You’re a mess. You did know you still had eyeliner on right?”

Jared nodded. “Couldn’t figure out how to take it off.”

Jensen wiped under his eyes with the tissue, then dabbed it on the tip of his tongue and ran it under them again. “Lotion ‘ll work, or makeup remover. Didn’t you get some with all your other stuff? I seem to recall a bottle of some.”

Jared shrugged being kind of distracted by Jensen’s tongue. He didn’t know what he bought, he had been given all of that by Ms. Divine and he had paid her. He looked at Jen. “Tell me.”

Leading Jared over to some chairs, Jensen got him to sit. Sitting next to him Jen took his hand in his own. “The knife missed his heart, and his lungs but it did enter his pleural cavity. It had partway filled with blood and collapsed his lung but they go the blood out and now the lung has expanded again. They need to keep him here for a couple of days and make sure that it’s not going to collapse again but after that he’ll be good to go.”

Jared nodded not hearing much more than Harley was hurt but was going to be coming home. “Can I?”

“Sure,” Jensen seemed to understand that Jared needed to see Harley, to make sure that he’s okay. He walked up to the counter and got permission to go back and see Jared’s dog. They walked back together and maybe because it was one in the morning or maybe because the staff was focused on the animals and not the people but Jensen held on to Jared’s hand and no one paid them any mind.

“Harley Padalecki?” Jensen asked and was pointed towards the kennels in the back. Jensen led Jared to the back room where the kennels were.

Jared didn't even bother with Harley having his last name; both he and Sadie were kind of like his kids. Everyone knew how much he loved them. Crouching down, Jared put his hand against the kennel door. “Harley,” he whispered and Harley’s tail thumped on the floor of the kennel.

“Ah boy, I’m sorry.”

“Mr. Padalecki?” Jared looked up at a young woman with a clipboard, and he started seeing red. Jared stood and towered over her.

“I will not sign your damn paper. I have had enough today! Enough!” Jared pushed past the girl who was standing there in shock. Jared got to the waiting room and just stood there. His dog had almost died and some little girl wanted a fucking autograph. Almost immediately he felt horrible. His mama had raised him better than that.

When he lost his temper he usually just blew up and it was over but he hadn’t even been angry, not really, just worried about Harley but that was no reason to take it out on anyone. He had just talked himself into going back and apologizing when Jen stepped out, clipboard in hand.

“You gotta sign for Harley’s records so that they can ask your regular vet for them.”

Now he felt like a complete shit and he had done it in front of Jensen. “That’s what she was asking?” Jared was feeling really small when Jen nodded. “I need to go apologize.”

“I already did and she knew what was going on with Harley, she understands. Jay, please, just sign it so we can go home.”

Jared signed the paper and after giving the vet his home number, his cell, and Jensen’s cell to call if there was any change with Harley, they left. Getting into the car he put the keys in the ignition but before he turned it Jen opened his door. “I’ll drive.”

“What about your car?”

“It’ll be safe enough, besides it’s just a rental. Let’s get Tom’s car back to him.” Jen tried to coax Jared out from behind the steering wheel.

“I can drive.”

Jen nodded. “But you’re exhausted, this has been one hell of a day for you. Let me help you, please.”

There was Jensen asking him for something, again. Again Jared couldn’t stop himself from giving it. He handed the keys over and got out to get into the other side. He pushed the seat all the way back and leaned his head back on the headrest. The next thing he knew he was sitting in his driveway with a crick in his neck.

He got out and went in his house.

“Jared!” Jensen said as Sadie came rushing over to jump on Jared.

“You could have woken me up,” Jared said as he squatted down to pet Sadie. Tom and Jensen were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. It had to be past three and a quick glance at the clock told him he was off by an hour, it was past four in the morning.

Giving Sadie on last pat, Jared stood and went and got himself some coffee. “Tom, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Jay, you would do the same for me and you know it. It’s all good. I’ve just been catching up with Jen here. It’s been too long since we didn’t have to hurry through a conversation.”

Jared was too emotionally drained to try and decide if Tom was just being nice, so he just nodded. Jensen stood up and got Jared sitting down at the table. “We looked the place over, Jay. It doesn’t look like they got anything. Your room is trashed though so something might be missing from there,” Jensen told him.

“The house is locked up tight and I called the police and Eric. I burnt the dress in the fireplace; I didn’t want to have to spend half the night trying to explain that,” Jensen explained.

Jared threw a quick glance at Tom. Jensen gave him a little half smile. “I told him about the bet.”

Tom stood up. “And on that note ladies, I think I’ll be going. I’ve got a flight out at six. Don’t apologize,” he said as Jared opened his mouth to do just that, “it’s what friends do, right?”

Right, except Tom was Jensen’s friend more than his.

Before Jared could process that thought, Tom glanced at Jensen. “Jen, take care of him ‘kay?”

“Okay, Tom,” Jen said with what Jared thought was a little more force than necessary. He had the feeling that he had missed something.

Tom left and Jared stared at a spot on the table. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I already told Eric I was here until Harley was better. You think I’d leave you to face this alone?” When Jared still didn’t look up, Jensen reached out and touched Jared hand. “Jay?”

Jared lifted his eyes to Jensen’s. Tears were welling in his eyes. “It’s my fault.”

“No, no it isn’t.”

“I yelled. I lied and said the cops were coming and I got Harley stabbed. I almost got Harley killed.”

“You didn’t know. It’s not your fault Jay. It’s not!” Jensen laced his fingers through Jared’s his palm against the back of Jared’s hand giving him support. They sat like that as the coffee cooled and Sadie fell asleep on the couch.

“Come on.” Jensen stood and tugged Jared to his feet. “Bed. We’ll go and see Harley later today but you need some sleep.” Jared let himself be led down the hallway, looking down he noticed the stain was gone. Jensen must have seen him look because he said, “Tom. It was all cleaned when I got back. He didn’t clean in your room though.” Jensen turned the knob on the guest bedroom. “So, you can sleep in here, I’ll take the couch.”

“Jen,” Jared said after he got into the room and Jensen stopped halfway out the door. “I. . .I. . .”

“Its okay, Jay. You’re welcome.” And he turned to leave.

“No. I mean yes, thank you but no, I wanted to know if you’ll stay.”

“I already told you I’m staying.”

“No, here with me. I don’t. . .I can’t. . . Please Jen.”

“Big doofus. Of course. Let me grab some night clothes from my bag, you’ve got some in the bathroom.” And with that Jensen stepped out. Jared stood for a moment not quite believing what he had just done. Was he taking advantage of the situation? Was he just going to end up hurting Jen? It had been such a fucked up kind of day he didn’t even have the energy to examine his reasons for asking Jen to stay. He changed into his night pants and was sliding into bed when Jensen came back in.

“I get the side by the wall,” Jensen called out as he saw Jared getting into bed.

“Why? Afraid you’ll fall out?”

“No, I’m afraid you and your gigantic limbs will kick me out,” Jensen teased with a smile.

“Fine,” Jared huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Have I told you how cute you are when you pout?” Jensen was crawling across Jared and then Jared put his hand out and stopped him. Jensen looked up at Jared and something changed. There was a palpable tension in the room, between them.

Jared reached and pulled Jensen to him. Stopping with their faces just inches from one another. Light from the false dawn outside illuminating both of them. Jared could feel Jen’s breath on his face and he couldn’t stop staring into those eyes.

He was never certain later just who closed the gap between them. Maybe they met in the middle. All that Jared knew is that he was kissing Jensen and then Jensen was lying on him and oh yeah, he opened his legs and Jen settled between them. Jared’s hard cock was pressing against Jensen’s through their pants and he grabbed Jen’s ass to grind them together.

“Jay,” Jensen gasped as he broke their kiss.

“Jen,” Jared said as Jensen attacked his neck. “Oh god Jen, I’m gonna.. .”

“Let go Jay, I’m here. I got you.” Jensen breathed into his ear before capturing his mouth again. Jared bucked up against Jensen and threw his head back with a moan as he climaxed. Jensen pushed his cock up against Jared’s hip and came with a gasp. He lay there sprawled between Jared’s legs and caught his breath. Jared pulled Jen’s head down so that it lay on his chest. Grabbing the blanket he tossed it over both of them, wrapped his arms around Jensen and as Jen’s breathing evened out, Jared fell asleep.

Waking up was quite interesting; well, kind of interesting anyway. Sadie was scratching and whining at the door as Jared woke up. He realized that Jensen was still snug between his legs and he was thoroughly aware of his morning wood. Jen moved and then Jared became aware of his morning wood too. Jen froze.

Jared let his arms fall to his sides. “Sorry,” he muttered. Jen moved so Jared could get out of bed.

“For what?”

“You didn’t get to sleep next to the wall,” Jared said instead of something stupid like ‘that I kept you here’. Jensen surprised him and gave him a huge laugh. After a bit, Jared started laughing too. . . even though it wasn’t that funny. Pretty soon they both were out of breath and tears were falling down both their faces.

“The wall,” Jen said and patted Jared. “No I slept on the wall.” They slowly caught their breath. “Go take Sadie out. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Jared nodded and opened the door. Sadie tore around the room jumping on the bed right on Jen’s stomach and then off again. “Sadie, calm down,” Jared said and headed down the hall to his room to grab his coat and slippers.

His night pants were all crusty with come but Sadie was more important. Ignoring the mess in his room he slipped his feet into his slippers and pulled a hoodie on.

“Come on girl.” Jared pulled the back door open and Sadie ran past him. She ran across the yard before she looked around for Harley. Giving a bark she ran around the fence, checking every place that Harley might be hidden.

Tears prickled in his eyes, he blinked rapidly so that they wouldn’t fall. Sadie trotted over to him with a rope that she and Harley would play tug with. Cocking her head, she looked at him like she was asking where her buddy was.

“Soon, girl. He’ll be home soon.” Jared threw the rope for her and she brought it back and dropped it on the ground like she didn’t want to play. Patting her on the head he motioned her back to the house.

Getting some food for her, he almost fixed two bowls like usual. He was standing at the counter, Harley’s bowl in front of him and tears again threatening to fall, when Jen padded in, still in his night pants, too.

“Jay?”

“’t’s nothing.” The threatened tears trembled on the edge of his lashes, he couldn’t look at Jensen. He couldn’t look away from Harley’s dish.

“He’s going to okay.”

Jared just nodded, still not looking up and not trusting his voice. Jensen came over and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, laid his cheek against his back and just held him.

A tear splashed against the counter, then another, and another. Then Jared was sobbing and Jen had turned him around and he was once again wrapped in his arms. “Shhh. . .” Jensen soothed rubbing circles against his back.

The tears finally stopped. Jared began to feel awkward because he realized he had just got tears and snot all over Jensen’s neck and shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he pulled back. He grabbed a dishtowel off of the counter and tried to wipe Jensen off. He was stopped by a hand on his.

Jared finally met Jensen’s eyes. Jen looked like he had been crying too. But he didn’t have snot halfway down his face or red swollen eyes like Jared knew he did. “Shower.”

Jensen looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“We need to shower.” Jared peeled his night pants away with a grimace and Jen gave him a smile.

“You go first,” Jensen told him and Jared tried not to let his disappointment show. He went and let Sadie back outside to finish her business now that she had eaten. Wandering down the hall, he stood outside his bedroom door looking at the mess that was all over. Jen came up behind him.

“I’ll let Sadie back in and get you something, you go shower.” Jensen pushed him in the direction of the other bathroom. Jared just nodded and went.

He was on autopilot; he didn’t remember peeling the pants off, turning on the shower or even getting in. All he knew is he was standing under the hot water, scrubbing at his face, determined that he had fucking cried enough. Just because when he looked at his room all he could think of is how he had failed to take care of Harley was no reason to cry. Oh, crap, he had just snotted all over poor Jen’s shoulder. He had fucking had it. He needed to pull his shit together and stop this self-pity crap. Turning his face up to the water, he could pretend that all of the water on his face came from the shower.

Jensen startled him as he pulled the shower curtain aside. “Mind if I join you?” With Jared head shake he stepped into the tub with him. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Jensen naked, not by a long shot. Good god, they practically lived in each other’s pockets when they were filming. However, it was the first time Jared had seen him naked since he had decided he wanted to be with Jen, however Jen would have him.

Jared’s eyes tracked the tracks of water as they ran down Jensen’s body. Running down that chest and across those perfect nipples, down the flat stomach, through the hair that curled around his cock, a cock that was stirring even as he watched. Flicking his eyes back up to Jen’s face, Jared began to blush having been caught staring.

“Like what you see?” Jensen purred and Jared swallowed. He watched as Jen gave his body the same examination. He felt as if fire followed Jen’s eyes and by the time he was looking at Jared’s cock Jared was hard and erect. He had never been this way with anyone, not even Sandy could get him hard with just a look. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, he was acting like some randy fifteen year old.

Then his eyes popped open as he felt a sudden warmth surround his cock. Jen had stepped closer and wrapped his hand around Jared’s dick. “God, Jen,” Jared hissed out and Jensen gave him a secret smile and dropped to his knees his mouth enveloping Jared as he went down.

Jared was soon bracing himself, hand on the wall, hand on Jensen's shoulder, his fingers digging in so hard he was afraid he was leaving bruises but Jen was giving him the best head he had ever had in his entire life. He even managed to somehow deep throat him, Jared nearly came as he watched Jensen swallow his entire length. Jen slipped a soapy finger down his crack and ran it around his hole and Jared’s hips bucked forward gagging Jen.

Trying to pull out his cock out of Jensen’s mouth Jared was stopped as Jensen slowly pushed a finger into his ass. The burn wasn’t that pleasant but then Jen was licking around the head of his cock. Sliding one finger in and out of him until Jared was pushing back against his hand. Then Jen did something, curled his finger and Jared was coming. He hadn’t even had a chance to warn Jensen. Not that it turned out to be necessary as Jen drank him down, but still.

Letting his finger slid out of Jared, Jensen slowly stood up. Jared was on him as soon as he was standing up. Pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Jared could taste himself in Jensen mouth and it surprised him how much he liked it. It might have been because Jen was willing to swallow at all, that was one thing that Sandy had refused to do.

Jensen’s hard on was brushing his thigh and Jared reached down and found his hand stopped by Jensen. Jared looked at him and Jensen seemed to be debating something inside himself, so he waited. Finally Jensen reached up and tugged his head down for another kiss. As they broke for air Jensen whispered to him. “I want to be inside you, then later I want you inside me.”

Feeling his cock stir at the suggestions, all Jared could do was nod. Jen reached around him and shut off the water. Getting out and drying off, Jensen asked him if his lube and condoms were still in his bedside table. Jared nodded not really wanting to know how Jensen knew where his sex stuff was.

Suddenly self conscious, he sat on the bed, his towel around his waist. What if he messed this up? What if it fucked up his friendship with Jensen? Right now Jared didn’t know what he would do without him. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuckety fuck fuck.

“Fuckety fuck fuck?” It wasn’t until Jen spoke that Jared realized that he had been talking out loud.

Jared thought fast. “I was just trying to figure out if Chad had won or not.” Jared knew it made him sound a bit shallow but it was the best he could come up with. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Jensen that he had been cursing because he had just realized that he was in love with him.

“Chad? Really?” Jen cocked an eyebrow at him. “All right, I’ll bite. Why exactly were you cussing?”

“I think he won.”

“Really?”

“Well, he said that I would have the time of my life and I did. Taking out the ending which the dare had nothing to do with, I had a wonderful time. Thanks to you.” He tugged Jensen to him for a kiss.

The next thing Jared knew he was sprawled across the bed, towel gone and Jensen biting his neck. Then he moved up to his ear and licking around the outer shell he bit down on Jared lobe and Jared moaned.

“Jen.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jay?”

“Jen, please.” Jared was biting his tongue holding back on the babble of love that he wanted to spout. Jensen put his hand on Jared’s chest and pulled back to look into Jared’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Jensen’s eyes searched his as if looking for the truth.

“Yes. I want this. I want us. I want you.”

Jensen smiled and it warmed Jared’s heart. God he was beautiful. Jared lifted his hand to Jensen’s face brushing his thumb over Jen’s sweet lips. Watching as Jen’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating. Then Jensen nipped the pad of his thumb and Jared felt a spike of need like electricity run down his spine. He could feel his cock jump and bump Jensen’s hip.

Jared slipped his hand a bit and pulled Jensen down to him for a leisurely kiss. Kissing Jen was something that Jared could do forever. The way their stubble brushed and his lips, oh god, his lips and that tongue. It was almost as good as making love and Jared had never thought much about kissing.

Jensen moved and began to trail kisses down his neck, which had Jared lifting his head back to allow Jensen more access. Jensen found a pulse point and sucked on it, it was as if there was a link between his neck and his cock because he got even harder, aching even. He licked down to Jared’s nipples and then brushed his stubble across them, making Jared arch off of the bed.

Starting to mumble, to beg, Jared gradually got louder and louder. “Jen, please. Oh fuck yes. There. Oh god Jen.” And then it turned into a steady stream of please as Jensen grasped his cock. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease.” Then Jared couldn’t talk anymore. Jensen’s mouth had engulfed his dick again and somehow he had gotten the lube open and slicked up a finger because Jared could feel it sliding around his anus.

“Breathe Jay,” Jensen told him and as Jared remembered to breathe Jensen pushed a finger in. Then he was pushing Jared’s legs up and moving down, his finger sliding out with a slick movement. Replacing the finger with his tongue. His tongue. Jared’s brain just shut down. He couldn’t think any longer, just feel.

Jensen slid two fingers in while still licking around Jared’s ring of muscle and Jared hardly noticed. Pulling back, Jen slipped in a third and Jared felt a slight burn as he was stretched. “Please Jen,” Jared really wanted Jensen inside him.

Giving Jared a grin he reached out and snagged the condom all the while still fucking Jared with his other hand. He slid his fingers out and Jared whined at the loss, even though he knew it meant he was going to get what he wanted. Which was Jensen’s cock in his ass.

Before Jared could catch his breath, Jensen had his condom on, had rubbed lube all over it, and his cock was pressing at his tight ring of muscle. “Relax Jay and push a little.”

Jared grasped what Jen meant and pushed down with a small ‘uhgh’ and Jensen slid into him. It didn’t hurt. It burned a little from the unaccustomed girth of Jen’s cock but it didn’t hurt.

When Jensen said it shouldn’t, Jared realized that he must have spoken out loud, again. Buried hilt deep in his ass, Jensen leaned in to kiss Jared and his cock brushed Jared’s prostate because Jared was seeing stars. “Good?” Jensen asked with a knowing smile. Jared couldn’t do more than nod and then Jensen moved.

“Yes, Jen. Oh yes, please,” Jared began to plead with Jensen again as he wrapped his hand around his cock and Jensen moved in and out of him. Keeping up a slow but steady pace, Jensen just about drove him crazy until his pleading for more and harder and faster finally got some results.

Jensen’s cock stroked his prostate with every move, in or out and Jared couldn’t stand it anymore, he was coming. Thick gobs of come splattered his stomach and chest and then he felt Jensen push in and stop. Jared clenched his ass and Jensen gave a groan.

Pulling out with a pop, Jensen stripped the condom off and leaning over he dropped it into the trash. Jared stretched his legs out and grabbed a t-shirt and wiped up his chest. Then he got Jensen to lie beside him. He was going to say thank you but it seemed like his mouth had a mind of its own.

“Love you.” Jared could feel Jensen tense for a moment, and then he just rubbed his hand up and down Jared’s arm.

“Love you, too.”

Jared could feel Jensen smile against his side. He didn’t realize he was grinning until his cheeks started hurting.

Harley was going to be alright and he had a couple of days to convince Jensen to move in with him. Jensen loved him. Everything else would sort itself out, eventually. Jared had faith in that.


End file.
